


Like a Hillside on Fire

by CheshireCaine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Dimension Travel, Ficlet, Funny, M/M, Post-Canon, Requited Thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Nate's one night stand can do some cool tricks.Sully's too old for this horseshit.
Relationships: Delsin Rowe & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Delsin Rowe
Kudos: 8





	Like a Hillside on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> watching some Second Sons footage and I have been wanting to write Delsin recently.

“I dunno, kid.” Sully took the cigar out of his teeth and Nate rolled his eyes at the display of seriousness. “I think Junior’s telling the truth.”

“When did you become Mulder? I’m Mulder.”

Sully rolled the cigar end against a rock and stuck it back into his mouth with a grin. “Sure you are, Nate.”

“Your _name_ is a letter off Scully.”

“Ugh, are you done yet?” Delsin rubbed his twisted brow in a move he ripped straight off Reggie. “You’re not even hiding what you’re saying!”

“Keep your pants on.”

“Ooh, hurt him harder, Nate.”

“Oh for the love of– I should’ve just shown you from the start.” Delsin smoke-dashed through the two men, spinning around to show off his sparking arms for their perusal.

He marvelled at the fumes and tongues of flame sheathing his forearms. Finally. It skimmed off the pressure of playing the normals route. “Haven’t done this in a while. Forgot how good it was.”

Nate tapped Sully’s shoulder staccato. “Sully? Sully?”

“We’ve seen some weird shit. But I might _finally_ be losing it.” He puffed on his cigar and screwed up his mouth when no smoke came.

“Ahh, shit, sorry.” Delsin smiled beatifically. He flicked a spark and re-lit Sully’s cigar.

Sully puffed without problems. “Looks like you really weren’t talking out of your ass.” He elbowed Nate. “Nate? Nathan?”

“I feel like _I’m_ the one losing it. This is the djinn all over again.”

“Not djinn. Just an interdimensional conduit with some wicked-ass powers. Impressed yet, _Nathan_?”

“Yeah, Nathan.”

Nate shrugged off Sully’s hand then leaped off the side of the cliff.

“What the f–?”

“And he accuses _me_ of being the one into danger. Utter bull. Come. Sit.”

Delsin pulled away from staring at Nate’s back and shoulders as he tensed them, before springing up to a different ledge. “I thought you said you weren’t old yet?”

“I can still appreciate a nice beer on a mountain at sunrise.” He hauled a cooler out of their rented pick-up. Flicked it open and pulled a couple bottles out of the ice.

“Cheers,” said Delsin, as Sully popped the cap off. “Seems like the less fun route though.” His eyes traced the lines of Nate’s back as he hauled himself into a cave just out of eye-line.

“You say that now.”

* * *

“Okay, I take it back!” Delsin ducked, automatic gunfire obliterating the rock behind where his head had popped out.

Sully threw his filched shotgun aside. “Empty. Well, we’re fucked.”

“There’s always Plan B.”

“You better not have been lying about the flying, kid.”

“I wasn’t! Here’s hoping I’ve got enough juice left.”

“Whaddya mean _hope!”_

* * *

Sully perched on a rock and waved Delsin off. Better moss dampening his underwear than wetting himself remembering their impromptu waterfall dive.

“Feeling your years, old man?”

Nate chimed in first, “ _‘I won’t jump off one of your cliffs before pigs fly, Nate.’_ I never realised you meant it so seriously, Sully.”

Sully cracked his back. “Aw, shut it.”

“Nice . . . smoke, Delsin,” said Nate, eyes drawn to the ink and tight, muscled arms.

Sully rolled his eyes. A messy reunion with a one night stand and if Nate could lick him with a look, he probably would’ve. “And somehow _I’m_ the flight risk.” He caught the mischief in their eyes. “No flying jokes or this trip is cancelled!”

Delsin laughed and left to scout ahead.

Nate’s eyes lingered on him as he dipped between bushes. “Maybe _I_ should get a tattoo.”

“. . . I shoulda retired years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was fun. hope you enjoyed


End file.
